


‘cause you are everything i see

by wonuw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, fluff!! lots of fluff, lapslock, so chan got sulky about that!, soonyoung moved from chan to joshua during the live, takes place after the LieV live they had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuw/pseuds/wonuw
Summary: chan gets upset because of what happened during their LieV, and soonyoung goes to comfort him





	‘cause you are everything i see

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a day so sorry if some of the wording seems weird!  
> title is from more than this by one direction  
> enjoy!

chan is quiet when they enter the vans, but so is everybody else.

 

it’s close to eleven pm, having just finished their schedule for the day and returning from filming the hour long vlive that ended not fifteen minutes ago. the boys are all exhausted and already some have fallen asleep in the vans, but the constant growling of their stomachs convinces the manager to stop by a twenty-four hour convenience store and get a couple of ready-to-eat meals for them, so that they wouldn’t go to bed hungry.

 

chan continues to stay quiet when the staff ushers them out of the vans and into the dorm, their manager pushing the boxed meals into their hands and telling them to share the food, before disappearing out of the door, along with the rest of their staff. chan looks down at the instant kimchi ramen in his hands and stares blankly, wondering if he was supposed to eat it right now. he sighs. all he wants to do is go to bed, not eat spicy noodles and end up not being able to get any sleep. he contemplates giving it to one of his hyungs when someone approaches him out of nowhere.

 

“channie! do you wanna share?” it’s soonyoung, standing in front of him, his eyes curved up into their signature slits. chan blinks tiredly at him, thinking dejectedly _i guess he didn’t realise, huh_ , before pushing the cup into his hands and saying, “it’s okay hyung, you can have it, i’m too tired to eat anyway.” he sends the older another half smile before turning away quickly and retreating into his room, missing the way soonyoung watches him go, disappointment evident in his eyes.

 

chan closes the door and decides that he’s far too tired to have a shower, so he strips down and pulls on a fresh set of clothing, burying his face in the soft material of the sweater and inhaling the smell of soonyoung. _ah, hoshi-hyung,_ chan smiles to himself, but then stops short when he remembers what happened just now. _why he did suddenly just move to joshua-hyung though? i was right there…_

 

he shakes his head, clearing his mind of any more thoughts that could potentially spiral down into another one of his self-degrading sessions. he flops on the bed and relishes the feeling of the cool bed sheets against his skin, curling up into the blankets, and eventually falling into a slumber.

 

. . .

 

“...-nie, channie, wake up.” a soft voice stirs chan from his sleep, and he blinks awake blearily, staring blindly into the dark. “mm?” he mumbles, unable to form any coherent sentence.

 

“channie, it’s me, soonyoung.” he feels the bed dip beside him and cold air rushing against his skin as the other lifts the blanket to join him. chan hums in reply but doesn’t make any further movement, still upset about just now. he senses soonyoung inching nearer to him and has to fight the urge to curl up against his hyung and revel in his body heat, instead choosing to pout cutely and stay silent, even though he’s pretty sure soonyoung can’t see him.

 

“channie-yah, are you okay? you didn’t have dinner just now,” he murmurs to chan, the concern lacing his voice making chan’s heart swell. he lets out a soft “yeah,” and turns his body sideways so that he’s fully facing soonyoung, bringing his arms up so that they almost touched soonyoung’s own.

 

the older isn’t convinced. “you sure? you were really quiet after the live…” he trails off, as if he finally came to the realisation of what’s been bothering chan this whole time. chan doesn’t know if it’s a good or bad thing.

 

“is it because of just now? when i moved to joshua-hyung during the live?” spot. on. chan can’t help but pull the blanket up to cover his face, even though neither of them could see anything in the darkness, and the movement lets soonyoung know he’s hit the nail straight on the head. he lets out a sound of understanding before continuing.

 

“channie, don’t be angry, it’s because joshua-hyung was having trouble with the choreo for the comeback and he’s been stressing over it and jeonghan-hyung was far away so i went to comfort him-“

 

chan feels around for soonyoung’s wrists and grab them, effectively cutting him off.

 

“i know, hyung, i know. it’s just that-“ he swallows — is it really a good idea to say that you’ve been missing someone you see every single day? — then resumes in a softer voice, “-we’ve all been really busy with the comeback and, i, we haven’t really spent any time together.” chan bites his lip, feeling blood rush to his head, immediately regretting every single word he said. god. he should’ve just _not_ said anything and _not_ make anything awkward, now he’ll have to deal with his dumb admission out in the open that soonyoung will definitely be weirded out by and—

 

his train of thought is stopped short when he feels warm palms press flush against his own and fingers slowly intertwining with his. time seems to have slowed down when he feels their interlocked palms rise from the bed and— soonyoung presses his lips to the back of chan’s hand.

 

“i know, i’m sorry channie, i’ll make sure we’re always together, okay?” he feels the smile against his hand as soonyoung says this. “you know you’re my favourite dongsaeng, right? wait, no,” the thought of maybe, just maybe, having a special spot in soonyoung’s heart disappears into thin air, just like that. chan’s ready to have his heart broken, to have his hopes crushed, to hear another one of his hyung’s name said in place of his, but then-

 

“actually… you’re my favourite person in the whole world.”

 

his heart stops. _he’s what?_

 

“and you’re more important than anyone else! not that the rest aren’t important,” he barely hears this second admission over the sound of his heart beating at a hundred miles per hour, about to beat right out his his chest. _favourite person? more important than anyone else?_

 

“w-what do you mean,” he finds himself stuttering out, as soonyoung brings their bodies closer together, using his free hand to wrap around chan’s abdomen. he sucks in a sharp breath of air when something knocks against his forehead; in the darkness of the night, chan can just about make out the shape of soonyoung’s face that’s dangerously close to his own, and the blacks of his eyes that are staring intensely into his.

 

“it means,” he starts off, chan almost darting back at the warm breath against his face, “i only want you. not joshua-hyung, or wonwoo, or seokmin, or anyone else, okay? only _you_.”

 

chan suddenly forgets how to breathe.

 

soonyoung _wants_ him.

 

 _soonyoung_ wants him.

 

soonyoung wants _him._

 

and to top it all off, to make chan’s heart stop _even more_ (or is it beating so fast that he can’t even tell? chan doesn’t know), soonyoung presses a gentle kiss against chan’s forehead, before pulling the younger into his embrace.

 

“you don’t have to say anything now, but just know that you’re the only one for me, okay?” chan wonders how him going to bed early could lead to all of…  this. he smiles to himself, feeling his heartbeat slowly return to its normal pace, pressing his head against the older’s chest and thinks _okay, i can do this._

 

closing his eyes, he leans into soonyoung’s hold and mumbles out sleepily, “love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m trying a new thing,, to try and post a (soonchan) fic every month if i can, hopefully it won’t flop bc i still have a couple works in progress !!  
> edit: i made a twitter so uhh hmu i guess @hirossei


End file.
